Keitaro of the Wolves
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: When Keitaro find a young wolf demon on the verge of deathThe demon merge with him now Keitaro must stand against the darkness before it take over.
1. Wolves

Hi everybody this is omni with my newest story in the love Hina category I always wanted to do this kind of story. Don't worry I will keep up with my other stories well anyway lets began.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

In the peaceful inn of Love Hina a scream of outrage fill the air the manager Keitaro was running for his dear life as the female swordsmen Motoko chased after him. He sighed this happened everyday the girls would excuse him of being a pervert and he would end up sailing though the air. He continued to run as Motoko send Ki blast at him and he turned a corner and gulped dead end.

He turned around to see Motoko with an evil look in her eyes as she advanced menacingly. Keitaro wave his hands in front of him and said "Please Motoko don't kill Mutsumi fainted and I was trying to help her." as his back touched the wall. Motoko glared at him "you lie you vile pervert you were trying t fell on her when she couldn't do anything." Keitaro sweat dropped really he was starting to think these girls were retarded or something.

Motoko growled and said "Time to be ridden of you pervert rock splitting technique." as the wave of ki flow toward Keitaro. Keitaro sighed as the attack connected ending him flying once again. Keitaro sighed as he folded his arms behind his had and waited until he hit ground he didn't know why he put up with it but for some reason he always did.

He felt gravity reclaim it hold on him and pulled him to the ground he looked down to see he was landing in part of a forest. He groaned as he walked out of the crater he made and looked around. He looked around and sighed as he prepared his trip back to Hinata Su when the ground underneath him shook. He fell to his knees as a strong ki signature filled the air.

He decided to check it out and took off in that direction when he got to a clearing he saw a boy probably his age he had long white spiky hair wearing a white robe with the top opened showing a black t-shirt and black pants and a white wolf tail. He had a sword with a silver wolf head on the hilt and the blade coming out of it jaws. He was facing off against a creature that looked like it came out of a nightmare it had blood red eye, it didn't have a noise or a mouth it had claws with red nails. It entire body was black with tentacles swaying in the air from it back.

Keitaro watched in horror as the boy charged the beast it sword raised high as the beast tentacles stood still until they flow forward and stabbed the boy. The boy coughed up blood as he fell to the ground. The dark creature roared in it victory and disappeared in a swirl of black mist. Keitaro ran to the boy and said "Hey re you okay what happened." The boy opened his eyes and looked directly into Keitaro eyes. He smiled as he tapped Keitaro chest with his index finger and in a flash of light he disappeared.

Keitaro blinked in the place of the man was a sheath with the wolf blade in it Keitaro grabbed the blade and felt a surge of energy go through him. He shook it off and decided to continue his way home and put the sheath on his waist. When he finally got back to Hina Su it was dark and the girls would not be happy. He quietly opened the door and sneaked inside when the lights switched on. Keitaro gulped to see Motoko and Naru looking at him.

He smiled and said "Hello girls" as he inched his way towards the stairs Motoko glared at him and said, "What took you so long coming back." wile her hand rested on her sword. Keitaro gulped and said, "I was out for a bit." Naru glared at him "You were sent flying at 3:00 it seven o clock now who the girl you have on the side." Keitaro sweat dropped these girls are crazy. "What girl?" he said Motoko growled, "Don't play dumb Keitaro we know you were doing something perverted." As she and Naru got to there feet. They then stopped as they caught a whiff of something that made them look at Keitaro with a new gaze as they walked toward him.

Keitaro was starting to get freaked out by the girl's stares and bolted for his room he ran inside and locked the door and got away from it as Naruto punches and Motoko strikes were trying to get in. He panted and said to himself "That look in there eyes was a lustful one but why was it directed to me." Inside Keitaro the demon he met earlier was rolling around laughing his ass off his name was Akuma. He saw Naru and Motoko and decided they could be useful mates. Akuma smiled as he stood and looked around Keitaro head he nodded this boy to be stronger if he was going to stop the darkness that is coming.

End of chapter the next one will be longer and please read and review.


	2. demons

Hi everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Keitaro of the wolves not much to say so lets begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

'

Keitaro groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around to find himself inside a cave he blinked a couple of times when a voice said "Your finally here." Keitaro jumped and turned around. His eyes widen as he recognized the boy he met yesterday. The boy smiled and said, "So you are my container, Keitaro right?"

Keitaro nodded and Akuma sighed "Well you probably have a million question so I'll make it short and sweet. There is an evil organization of demons bent on taking over the world. My clan the demon wolves along with other clans are battling them. The battle has been tough, casualties on both sides. Your still with me?"

Keitaro nodded and Akuma continued "The monster you saw me battling was called Nightmare a demonic general for the King of Darkness." Nightmare inflicted a fatal would on me and I would have died if you have not come along. So to save my life and the lunar blade I sealed myself away in you."

Akuma then scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said "Except the seal was two strong and im stuck here without most of my power which have infused with you." Keitaro blinked and said "So I have demonic power now?"

Akuma shrugged and said "Not all of them just the standards strength, speed, and you can unlock my other power by training and fighting." Keitaro nodded and Akuma said "well that should cover most of it as he was about to wake Keitaro up. Keitaro then said "What a second did you have anything to do with what happened to Naru and Motoko last night?"

Akuma grinned and said "Oh times up, see ya." as he snapped his fingers waking Keitaro back in his own room. Keitaro growled as he got up reminding himself to have a few more words with the wolf demon and headed to the bathroom. Keitaro blinked as he stepped in front of the mirror and whistled. He now had an impressive set of lean muscles with a six-pack to boot he also noticed his hair was longer and he was a little taller. Keitaro shrugged I guess having a demon inside you have it perks. He also noticed his vision had improved so he tossed his glasses and took a shower.

When he finished he headed into his room and grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans he then noticed the saber and shrugged. He grabbed it and attached it to his waist and opened the door. He smiled as he walked down the hall when a voice "Said "Keitaro." Keitaro jumped when the voice said "it me Akuma I want you to head into the wood I want you to train."

Keitaro shrugged it was 6:14 still pretty earlier and the girls haven't woke up yet and he proceeded to lice the building. When he was thick in the woods Akuma said, "Now Keitaro sit down in a prayer position with the lunar blade in front of you." Keitaro nodded. When Keitaro was seated Akuma said, "Now Keitaro in order to wield the sword as a weapon it must taste your blood to see if you are a worthy owner. Keitaro nodded and unsheathed the blade as gasped as he examined the majestic blade. He then cut his palm on the blade and watched as his blood traveled down to the wolf mouth.

The wolf red eyes glowed and Keitaro felt an unusual ki something dark and dangerous. Keitaro said "Whose out there?" and jumped backwards as a scythe nearly cut out his side. He looked around and saw a red and white demonic looking creature standing in a tree holding two red scythes. The creature narrowed it black eyes before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

Keitaro said "Akuma what was that thing?" Akuma growled "That monster are known as Scythe he is a warrior of the darkness but is different from the others because he has a warrior pride when he fight." Keitaro nodded when a scream filled the air and Keitaro eyes widen "It coming from the Hinta-Su!" as he took off.

At Hinta-Su:

Motoko groaned as a demon slashed her with it claws across her arm leaving a claw mark. She scowled as she observed the monster surrounding her and the girls. The creature had a reptilian tail with a red and black body. They had pointed ears blood red eyes with three horns on their heads and a wicked set of claws. There were 5 of them encircling the girls after forcing them out of the house.

Haruka and Naru put up a fight but they continued to keep attacking. The beast curled his hand into a fist and punch Motoko in the gut sending her flying backwards. She gulped as they got closer when a voice cried "Over here." and the girls looked to see Keitaro with a serious face as he stood in front of the demons. Motoko groaned as she said "Keitaro don't be a fool they'll kill you!"

Keitaro smirked as he stood his ground and said, "I will not let these monster attack my loved ones." the creature nodded as the circled Keitaro. Keitaro nodded as the first one leapt at him and time seem to slow down. He unsheathes his blade and in a flash the monster made a groaning sound before it upper part slid off the lower. Keitaro smirked as his eyes flashed red and said, "Get some."

The creatures roared as they leapt forward Keitaro blocked a claw with the sheath of his blade and slammed the sheath into the monster gut sending it flying. Keitaro quickly followed and performed a vertical strike and watched as the monster was split down the middle. He spun around and used his sheath to uppercut one monster in the chin stunning it. He kicked the feet off of the monster and as it flipped in the air he cut it in the middle.

He growled at the two remaining monster and his sword glowed white as he ran forward and teleported onto the other side of the monsters. With a coolness the girls didn't even know he had he sheath the blade and the monster fell into millions of pieces. He turned around and faced the girls and his eyes changed back into there original colors as he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Sorry for short chapter. Well next chapter we take a closer look at the darkness and see how the girls react to Keitaro new powers. Please read and review


	3. Flames

Hi everybody this is omni with my next update of Keitaro of the Wolves. Sorry about the lack of updates been kind of busy or just been too lazy to type either one. Well any way lets begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina I wish I did but I don't.

In a hospital:

Haruka and the girls stood in front of the doctor as he gave them a report on Keitaro the doctor nodded as he listed off Keitaro "Besides extreme exhaustion noting seem to be wrong with him. I suggest you let him stay overnight and he will be ready by morning." The girls nodded and Shinobu asked "Can we see Keitaro-sempai?' the doctor shook hs head "It would be best if we let him be for now." The girls nodded when Naru said "Hey where did Su go?" noticing the foreign girls has gone missing.

With Keitaro:

Keitaro shuffled his feet like a little could as he was chewed out by his sensei. Akuma growled "YOU IDIOT!" you know how much trouble that little stunt of your caused us." Keitaro gulped "Sorry sensei I was trying to protect the girls." Akuma nodded "I know that but you released enough energy during that fight to get the dark king attention now im certain he will send someone to take you out."

Keitaro gulped and said, "So what happens now." Akuma focused his stare on him and said, "We are going to be training non-stop you need to master the lunar blade and fast. That mean we are going to unleash your more primal side." Keitaro nodded at this. Akuma nodded "well you better wake up you have a guest." As Keitaro mind changed to reveal the hospital room. Keitaro eyes widen as something land on his stomach. Keitaro looked to find Su smiling at him. "Hiya Keitaro the girls and I are worried about and wanted to see what you were doing."

Keitaro grinned as he ruffled the young girl's hair "Im A-OK Su it would take more than a couple of demons to take me down." Inside Keitaro mind Akuma watched the scene with interest "So this is the girl named Kaolla Su the foreign princess right." "Yeah why?" said Keitaro mentally. Akuma grow a perverted grin " Oh nothing I just thought see would be a nice mate to have around."

Keitaro almost choked "No!" he mentally screamed "She is 7 years younger that I am?" Akuma shrugged "So in my realm a 5 year old could be married to a 30 year old." Keitaro nearly throw up. "That's fine and dandy for you but If I do that Motoko would cut my penis off or Naru would pound it to must and then I would be thrown in jail. Akuma thought about and snapped his fingers "I know there is a age potion I can whip up. Come on think about." As Akuma began to fill Keitaro head with perverted thoughts

Keitaro thoughts:

Keitaro gulped as an adult wearing a short t-shirt that were snug on her large breast wearing a pair of short short short that showed off her long smooth legs with her hair tied in a ponytail. Keitaro gulped as he flattened himself against the wall as she crawled towards him. Su purred into his ear "It look like the lioness as caught her prey." As she kissed Keitaro on the lips letting her tongue slip inside his mouth as her hand wondered lower until they reached his pants…

"Hey Keitaro" said show waking Keitaro from his dreams "There is something poking me in the butt. Keitaro eyes widen when he realized that his dream had gave him a hard on. Su looked back at the tent n the cover and her eyes widen "Keitaro is that a banana under your covers." Keitaro rolled his eyes "If you only know." He muttered. Su grinned "Can in have it?"

Keitaro eyes widen "No Su I think that would be a very very bad idea." Su pouted "But Keitaro im hungry." Keitaro shook his heads and lifts Su off his leg and put her at the edge of the bed. Su growled and crawled toward Keitaro "but it has to be at least eight inches biggest I've ever seen and I want it." she said with determination. Keitaro shook his head and said "No Su." Su pouted "But im hungry." "No Su."

Su narrowed her eyes "I want it Keitaro." "No Su!" said Keitaro Su growled "Give it to me!" as she lunged at Keitaro "Su stop it." As held the little girl at arm length. When the door opened and the girls walked in. Naru eye twitched Keitaro what are you doing. Keitaro froze while Su jumped off the bed and smiled at her friends "I was trying to get Keitaro banana but he won't let me." Keitaro gulped as Naru and Motoko glared at him.

Before they could beat the crud out of him Haruka stepped in he way "Girl I think we should let this one slide for now." The girls humped and Haruka looked at Keitaro "Now Keitaro I have a few questions for you. One what the hell was up with you destroying those demons in a matter of minutes? Two where did you get the sword and three how did you learn to fight like that."

Keitaro shrugged "I can't really tell you right now it's kind of a secret." Naru snorted, "Are you kidding me?" You sliced those demon up without breaking a sweat while Motoko could barley even block a hit." Motoko twitched at Naru comment "Naru is right Keitaro your performance was most impressive" she admitted. Shinobu nodded "You were most impressive Sempai." As she blushed at the memory. Su grinned, "Yeah Keitaro you were slicing and dicing and showed those guys who was the boss." Kitsune smiled and nodded in agreement. Keitaro blushed this had to be the first time the girl actually complemented him on something.

Haruka looked at her watch well I think we need to be going. We'll see you later Keitaro." As the girls exited the room. Keitaro grinned as he lay back in the bed maybe sharing my body with a demon won't be all bad. There was a knock at his door and an attractive brunette walked in wearing a nurse outfit. The women smiled at Keitaro " MR. Urashima I here to make sure everything is to your liking." Keitaro blushed and nodded.

The woman smiled "Good now let me just open your blinds so you can get some sunlight. As she walked to the windows she accidentally knocked over a bottle sorry she said as leaned over to get it her Keitaro realized the skirt might have been too short. "Wow." Thought Keitaro as he had a wonderful view of her black lace panties. Keitaro slapped himself "bad Keitaro no perverted thoughts." The woman smiled at him as she opened the blinds "Now Mr. Urashima I just need to check your heartbeat and were done. Keitaro nodded as the woman placed her head against his chest. Keitaro gulped, as he smelled her scent that smelled vaguely of apples. When the woman was done she smiled and handed Keitaro a note.

"I hope you have a nice day and call me." As she left the room. Keitaro eyes widen as he read the number and grinned he really like being part demon. After a few hours of waiting, getting a few number from nurses, and watching TV the doctor let him leave early and Keitaro simply walked around town. As he walked he noticed he was drawing he attention of girls as he walked down the street. "You know you need a new outfit." Said Akuma "Why?" asked Keitaro. Akuma sighed "Come on a sweater and jeans you need to change it up sometime." Keitaro thought about and nodded "Yeah your right.Lets do it." as he headed to a clothing store.

The owner a young woman eyes lit up as a customer entered her store. She quickly walked up to Keitaro. "Hi there my name is Susan. How may I help you?" Keitaro smiled Yes I would like to change my outfit." Susan nodded and led him to the back after a hour of browsing Keitaro now wore black jeans with blue flames running up the side with a black muscle shirt that clung to his muscles with a blue jacket with black running underneath the sleeves and down his sides.

Keitaro smiled at his new outfit and thanked the Susan paid for his clothes and left. Keitaro grinned as he walked the city street drawing twice as many stare as before when he noticed a silver chain on his wrist with a silver fang hanging from it "Akuma what it this bracelet" "That is your sword in it dormant form it would be kind of hard explaining to the girls about the sword so I hid it."

Keitaro nodded when he heard someone call his name and turned around to see Mutsumi running toward him and almost on instinct Keitaro held his hand out and caught her as she tripped on air. Mutsumi grinned as she stood up "Keitaro! It's great seeing you." Keitaro grinned, "It nice seeing you too hey I was heading back to the Hina-su would you like to come?" Mutsumi grinned, "I would love too." As they walked chatting along the way.

An hour later:

Keitaro and Mutsumi walked along a forest route to Hina-su talking about everything and anything. Mutsumi smiled as she studied Keitaro "He changed." Thought Mutsumi "And they only made him that more irresistible." As she blushed. Mutsumi always had a crush on Keitaro but because of Naru she had to stay back. Although now she might have to change her mind it not like Keitaro belong to Naru.

Keitaro stopped walking as his ears twitched Mutsumi looked at him "Keitaro is something wrong." Keitaro narrowed his eyes "Mutsumi get to Hina-su." "Why?" asked Mutsumi starting to get worried. Keitaro grabbed Mutsumi and dragged her to the ground as a flaming ring passed over their heads igniting a few trees on fire. A girl grabbed the flaming ring she wore a black t-shirt with black form fitting pants her red hair stopped at her shoulder and she had a sneer on her face. She spun the ring now cooled down and revealed it was a fuma shruiken in both of her hands.

The girl grinned, "My name is Rin of the flames and by the order of my master I am here to destroy you!" as she spun her fuma shruikens igniting them on fire. Keitaro growled as he stood in front of Mutsumi as the fire spread trapping them. Rin grinned, "Now time to die!" as she threw the burning shruikens of death at Keitaro and Mutsumi.

Oh cliffhanger man im evil well will Keitaro and Mutsumi survive of will they be burned alive? Find out next time on Keitaro of the wolves.


	4. Author Note

Wow, been a while since I done this but hello my readers it is me omni with an author note. I am so sorry for the long vanishing act, but school started back and unfortunately I made an F in my English class for not turning in a project, so I stepped back from a few things and got to work making sure my grades are in check before I head to twelfth grade. So, I stopped writing and stuck to my schoolwork, social life, and video games. Fortunately, I pulled my F to an A and I am holding an A/B report card, made new friends (even got a girlfriend), and platinumed a few games on my ps3. Well, the good news is that now that everything is in order, im heading back to writing. I took some time and I checked over a few stories and now that im older I see that some of my stories are just not heading in a direction I want them to go, so im going to scrap them and restart them.(My main one is Narutoball Z). So, if everything goes in order every story will have a new chapter by March 20 (My birthday so it's kind of a present from me to you.) Also, I will be posting the first chapter for my Naruto crossover story Damned by My Sexiness.  As well as a Harry Potter version that won't include a crossover but is started by Luna tricking Harry to pose for a few racy pictures that is leaked to a few females aka a lot of the females in the HP universe. I also have an idea for two more harry potter one shots where one involves James Potter telling his friend he is still a virgin, saving himself for Lily, which cause Sirius (who will be kinda OOC in this story.) to try and help him get rid of it even if it means trapping James in the castle with all of the girls he sold James to. If nothing happens, this could be the first James/ one sided harem but will end in James/Lily pairing. The other idea is what would happen if Harry was found and adopted by him uncle, Jame's brother Austin (Potter) Powers. Also, I have an idea for a bayonetta/Harry potter crossover if anyones wants it. Final note, I kinda forgot who my beta reader is so if anyone wants it, it's open. Well, I'll see you guy in march.

Omni Out.


End file.
